A MacGyver Story (creative name, ain't it!)
by dearjoan
Summary: MacGyver shows up at my high school and sweeps me away from geometry class to go on an adventure.


"A MacGyver Story"  
By Kellyanne Lynch  
Written at age fifteen (1995 or 1996)  
  
  
I could not believe it, but there he was when I looked out the window of my geometry classroom. He sat in his black Jeep, and I knew he was waiting for me to come out. I checked my watch and realised that I was ten minutes late; I was supposed to meet him at quarter past nine.  
  
The teacher was giving notes for the next test, but I had not been paying attention. Now I had to get her attention to ask her if I could leave. But how would I be able to leave with my backpack?  
  
I looked out the window again, where he still sat. He gave me a look that clearly said, "Come on! Let's get going!"  
  
Quickly, I wrote a note and held it to the window: iCome in and get me out! I can't just leave with my bag!/i It was in big letters on two pieces of paper so that he could see it. I put it down as soon as the teacher looked my way.  
  
"What are you doing?" she stopped her lesson to ask me.  
  
"I was just stretching," I leaned back in my chair.  
  
She nodded, before going back to her lesson.  
  
Minutes later, a knock came at the door. The teacher opened it, stepping out into the hallway to speak with someone. It took a moment before she came back in, telling me that I had to leave now for a doctor's appointment. Gathering my things, I dashed out the door. As I expected, MacGyver was there.  
  
"Sorry, Mac!" I apologised. "I forgot it was today!"  
  
"It's not!" MacGyver told me. "We have an emergency. Pete's gone! He went out this morning to pick me up so we could go to breakfast, but he never showed up. I looked around, but no one's seen him."  
  
"And you don't think it's..." I already knew he did.  
  
"It's got to be Murdoc! I know he was in that explosion, but his body wasn't found! He's got to be behind this!"  
  
"But where do we start?"  
  
"I have a feeling Murdoc'll come for us, but we have to be ready for him. That's why I got you out of school. We can't be alone. We need to find Jack, too."  
  
As we rode off to find Jack in MacGyver's Jeep, my mind wandered back to a half year before. I remembered hunting for a job and hearing about the Phoenix Foundation. Little did I know what I was getting myself into. Since then, I have been running from one end of the country to the next, helping MacGyver whenever he needed it. Peter Thornton, my employer, thought MacGyver needed the most help since he has the biggest assignments.  
  
As for Jack Dalton, I have not actually met him. I heard that he is the type of person who never thinks twice about what he is doing and never passes up a chance to show off. It was all hearsay, but I believed it. I know that he is effective though; he gets his job done.  
  
We weren't able to find Jack. We had no idea what to do next, so we just sat in MacGyver's Jeep in front of Jack's apartment, planning our next move.  
  
"How 'bout if we play hockey?" MacGyver suggested.  
  
"Now?!?" I was surprised. "We have to be careful what we do! Murdoc could easily get each of us alone if we're on ice! I can barely skate!"  
  
"Well, we can see if anyone down at the rink knows where Jack is!"  
  
"Good idea!"  
  
As soon as I said that, I heard a noise. I turned around to see Murdoc with a crowbar. Before I could form a thought, I was knocked unconscious. I woke up later in a pit. MacGyver was sitting on the dirt, and I could tell he was trying to think of a way to get out. I got up and began exploring my surroundings, (it was something I had learned from working for the Phoenix Foundation). Walking into the dark area, I tripped over something. When I looked carefully at it, I realised that it was a someone.  
  
"Pete!" I exclaimed.  
  
MacGyver jumped to his feet. "Pete!" He leapt across the pit to wake up Pete.  
  
"MacGyver!" was Pete's first word when he came to. "Where are we?"  
  
"Some kind of pit," I replied. "Murdoc threw us here."  
  
"When are you two going to believe that Murdoc's dead?" Pete sat up.  
  
"When it's true," MacGyver answered.  
  
"So," Pete looked from me to MacGyver. "Any plans on how we can get out of here?"  
  
"Got any rope?" MacGyver asked.  
  
"How would we get one end to the top?" Pete replied. That gave me an idea.  
  
"MacGyver," I asked him. "Do you have your knife with you?"  
  
"They probably took it!" Pete commented as MacGyver checked his pockets. "Besides, what could a knife do for us?"  
  
"They took that one," MacGyver took off his left shoe, "but not this one!" He pulled a jackknife out of his shoe. "If there's one thing I've learned from working for Pete, it's that! Always have a spare of anything in a hidden space."  
  
"That must hurt your feet!" I commented.  
  
"Well," he handed me the knife, "I always get a shoe size or two bigger than my foot."  
  
"If we can't have rope," I concluded, "then we can just make one. Pete, Mac, give me your coats, will you?"  
  
"Oh, I see!" MacGyver smiled as I took his coat. "Tie them together and..."  
  
"Throw the knife to the top!" I finished.  
  
"Should have known!" Pete shook his head.  
  
It was a good thing that I was wearing a flannel shirt over my T-shirt that day. With the extra extension to our rope of clothes, it reached the top.  
  
We got up the rope, one by one, (we didn't want to break it by putting too much weight on it).  
  
We got away safely. As I stare out the window in geometry class now, I can picture MacGyver coming back soon with a new adventure. This time, I am ready. After the last incident, MacGyver gave me a pocket knife. If there's one thing I have learned from al this, I have learned exactly how important being prepared is. We would have never gotten out without MacGyver's knife...  
  
I'm prepared for whatever may come next...  
  
THE END 


End file.
